XxH3RCU135xXx1337xX
by WeWriteForYou
Summary: What would happen if Hercules attemps to get into FaZe? Can he Shrek it?


XxH3RCU135xX1337xX

One day while Hercules was playing search and destroy he decided "This match is so boring, I'm gonna make it a little more "fun". Before the start of the next round he equipped the class that got him sponsored by Mountain Dew and Doritos. His xXQU1CK5C0P3Xx class, He knew he was the best COD player with a KD. ratio of .38 so he was very confident that he would Shrek the enemy team. Soon enough it was just him and [FaZe]xXxXHeraXxXx left. Hercules was so amazed that a god such as him was in a game with such lowly scrubs not worthy of his skills that he almost missed the message notification. The message read "Hey man lets trick shot for last kill what do you say m8?" Hercules instantly accepted the offer. "This is my chance!, I can show that I am truly alive if I join FaZe." Hercules responded " 1v1 trick shots, yeah sure meet at oil rig ladder " Since Hercules was the first one there he got to set up first. He climbed the ladder and looked down at the receiving Hera then at the outdated sky textures. Something about it was beautiful, was it the flickering sky poly's or the 5 UAV's in the sky… no it was all beautiful. Taking a deep breath IRL , flipping his Bob marly snap back and licking his cheese covered nubs, he jumped. The second his left foot left the ground his hands immediately imputed hundreds of commands at such a furious speed his character almost couldn't keep up. YY's, Ladder stalls, No scopes! he did them all. But what hercules didn't notice he had made a fatal mistake. He had not factored in the 5 year old hardware, McDonalds internet connection or Call of Duty's standard BIL (Built In Lag). His realization was far too late. As his eye's widened in horror his thumper was equipped. "Hey what are you doing herc! - BOOM! The projectile flew from the barrel at an unrealistic speed impacting Heras character right in the gut. A loud grunt and thud could be heard through Hercules's third pair of 400 dollar turtle beaches….

Hera was speechless staring at her screen as the final kill cam played as salt in the wound. "Did he just noob tube me?" how could such a travesty be allowed upon me? a god!. Don't worry Hercules I will get revenge. " I'm so sorry I really a— "So, do you want to join FaZe?" W-W-What did you say?" Hercules could not believe what he was hearing, He took a handful of his Doritos and a gulp of Mountain Dew to confirm he was alive. "WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!" (Big wink!) He composed himself, "Sure I'll do it." In about ten minutes they were in a modded lobby. Usually there's 2 parts to joining but since you already proved your swag level is well above scrub levels at a swaging 9000 well skip to step 2. "It's a bit extreme but once you do it you'll be able to join the gods of FaZe." "Okay I'LL DO ANYTHING JUST SAY IT." "'QUICK SCOPE YOUR FAMILY!" "What…?" "I said Quick scope your " "Hercules mind was shrouded by the fact that he would be able to join FaZe so he instinctively shot up from his chair grabbed one last handful of Doritos and lunged for his sniper. Running down the hall way he hallucinated making it seem as though he was in the game. He opened his front door and ran to OpTiC Headquarters where his loving mistress worked. Hercules , hallucinations made him see all her co-workers as in game enemy's. 2, No 3 hit markers with one spin. He 360 his way all the way to the roof where his wife was waiting for him. "Oh my dear husband Hercules I see you beat all of Optics members…very impressive… Now theres only 2 left to beat, YOUR WIFE AND SON! A small show jumped out from behind the woman. A small cylinder soon followed "A FLASH BANG NOOB! " "Get YY'd Scrub!" (Flash!) "That voice.. is that my son." "Talk later fight now father!" Hercules knew that if he wanted to join FAZE they would have to be defeated. He jumped forward at an incredible speed grabbing both of the others and off the ledge of the building. He started no scoping at the two and they soon followed suit. (BANG! BANG! BANG!) So many techniques were being used it indescribable. "I'VE GOT ONE SHOT LEFT HOW ABOUT YOU!" The 2 answered simultaneously "SAME!" Hercules took a deep breath "i need an idea" I got it" Hercules reached into his Neff bag and pulled out His half empty bottle of Dew. "Take this!" He splashes the green gold in their eyes "AHH WHAT IS THIS IT BURNS!" his wife shouted "TIME TO FINISH THIS"

"SUPER360LADDERSTALLNOSCOPEQUICKCOPESILENTSHOTGIGADRILL SHOT"

Hercules ultimate ability. A loud warring sound started to emit from his rifle and a light shot forth enveloping his vision in white light. His consciousness vanishes. When Hercules awoke there was not a soul in sight. "what happened (CRUNCH!) "What the ?" Hercules landed upon a bed truck full of cool ranch Doritos. He climbed down from the truck and started to walk toward home. Arriving home he walked toward his gaming console and donned his headset "Hello? anybody there? No answer.. "Oh a message." The message read "As if I'd ever let you join FaZe, your not worth the swag your built from. GG scrub!" Hercules horrified now realizes the mistakes he's made. "What have I done, WHAT HAVE I DONE!.


End file.
